For semi-automated, or in the ideal case fully automated fabrication, as used expediently for example in the production of large numbers of parts (for example in the automotive field), it is advantageous if the semiconductor modules can pass through the automatic part of the fabrication, or the fully automatic fabrication, as far as possible without manual intervention. To this end, the semiconductor modules have previously been taken up by a magnetic holder of a positioning device. As the semiconductor modules have usually consisted essentially of nonmagnetic parts, magnetic fastening nuts have been integrated into the module housing, although this entails high complexity and costs.